Destiny Party of Random-ness Wiki/Mini-games
Here is a list of mini-games in Destiny Party of Random-ness Wiki. Free-4-All Mini-games Free-4-All mini-games are a battle between every player, with no teams whatsoever. They have a four-placement system, with the rewards depending on whether you get First, Second, Third or Last. Placements are determined by either score or order of finish/defeat. 1st gives 10 Minor currencies. 2nd gives you eight. 3rd gives you five. And Last only gives you two. Bowled Statement *Description: It's time for some Wall-nut Bowling! Use the supplied Wall-nuts to bowl over the targets! Watch out for newspapers, though! *Hint: Glowing red Wall-nuts will cause an explosion, hitting all dummies around the one you hit. Clustered balls are Bowling Bulbs, which you can throw three of in quick succession. *Hint 2: Coned dummies take two hits to knock out, but give three points instead of one! *Ranking style: Points Fluttering Aria *Description: Play a song to call Beautifly to your side of the field! The closer to the rhythm given that you play the song, the more that will come to you! *Hint: Some Beautifly are very picky with their taste in music. You'll have to play as close to the rhythm as possible to get the most I come to you! *Hint 2: The rhythm of the song changes near the end of the game. Don't get caught off-guard! *Ranking Style: How many Beautifly each player gathers Click... BOOM! *Description: There are five levers, and one huge bomb. One lever is the one that detonates the bomb. Choose wisely, or go flying! *Hint: After a player gets blasted, one lever gets removed. *Hint 2: If all players pull a lever, and none of them are the detonator, the levers reset. *Ranking Style: Elimination Fetch-a-Sketch *Description: Each player has to choose a card, which will give them a picture. They then must sketch that picture as accurately as possible! *Hint: The speed at which you draw means nothing. You still have a thirty-second time limit to finish your drawing, however. *Hint 2: There's no telling what will be on the card you draw. The picture you get comes down entirely to luck! *Ranking Style: Points 2 vs. 2 Mini-games 2 vs. 2 Mini-games are battles between two teams of two members. There's generally a win-condition that causes one team to beat the other. The winning team gets 20 minor currency split between the two players, while the other team only gets 4. Bounce House *Description: You and your friend are tasked to carry junk into the shed. Both of you must use a carried trampoiline to bounce the junk all the way there! Don't drop it! *Hint: You and your ally can swap places at any time by making contact with each other. If you feel your side is a bit uncomfortable for you in particular, you can swap! *Ranking Style: Points Ship Shenanigans *Description: Two boats, with two players controlling each boat. The first boat that reaches the harbour wins. Watch out for obstacles, though! *Hint: On each team, one player is in charge of steering to the left and the other is in charge of steering to the right. Try to co-operate as best you can! *Ranking Style: First team to reach the harbour wins U.F.Foe *Description: Two battlefields come into play. On each side, one player is on the ground, and another is in a U.F.O. trying to abduct the grounded player! Each team consists of one grounded and one U.F.O.. Try to be the team that catches the foe first! *Hint: I mean, it isn't really a U.F.O., considering we can identify what it is, but... oh, whatever. *Ranking Style: First U.F.O. to abduct the opposing player 1 vs. 3 Mini-games 1 vs. 3 Mini-games are like 2 vs. 2 mini-games, but with one player being pitted against the rest. They usually have different playstyles. The Tower of Spirals *Description: Get to the top of the Tower of Spirals before your rivals do! *Hint: Glowing cherries will increase your speed *Ranking style: Points If you ask me, more detail needs to be added here - specifically, what difference the single player has from the team of players. - Miroir Dragon Danger *Description: One player rides a dragon and chases after their rivals, who must make an effort to avoid its shadowy breath! *Hint (solo): Being unpredictable is a strong advantage. Catch your rivals off-guard every chance you get! *Hint (team): The dragon may try to strike several players in one attack. Always fear for the worst! *Ranking Style: Solo wins if all rivals are eliminated, Team wins otherwise. Fight Train *Description: One of the players gets to control a train to attempt to run over the opponents! Eventually, a fork in the road appears. The runners have to choose a side and hopefully escape the train! *Hint (solo): Choosing the right side doesn't instantly mean that you catch your opponent. Mash the action button to stop your opponents from escaping! *Hint (team): If you run to the same side as the train, don't worry! It's not the end of the world! Mash the Action Button to run away! *Ranking Style: Solo wins if all rivals are run over, Team wins otherwise. 1 vs. 1 Duel Mini-games 1 vs. 1 Duel mini-games can only be started by landing on a duel space. A large sum of major currency is on the line, and the winning player will be the one to receive it. Meap Mini-games Meap mini-games are activated by landing on a Meap tile. These mini-games are similar to score-based Free-4-All mini-games, but the minor currencies the players get are based around how many points they earn rather than their placement. Winds of Victory *Description: Wind blows from far away, bringing objects along with it. Move around and use your net to collect them, but watch out for spikes! Every object collected is worth one ! *Hint: The flight paths of the objects aren't always straightforward. Try to read their motions! Reverse Meap Mini-games Reverse Meap Mini-games are rarely activated by landing on a Meap tile, taking the place of the Meap Mini-game. These mini-games have tasks to complete, and the first one to fail the task will lose a large amount of minor currencies. Rift Mini-games Rift Mini-games are pretty much the opposite of Meap Mini-games. Here, you need to avoid Rift's antics, or you'll lose some minor currencies. Smashing Time! *Description: There are three barrels to hide in, and the players must choose the barrels they enter to avoid an attack from Rift! If Rift strikes the barrel you reside in, expect to lose some ! *Hint: More than one player can hide in a barrel at a time, so don't be afraid to hop in a pre-occupied barrel! Mini-boss Mini-games These mini-games happen during the halfway mark of the session. Unlike Boss Mini-games, the mini-boss of the board is randomly chosen, with the exception of Rift's Void's mini-boss, who is always Reverse Meap. Each player has to join forces to take down one big baddie without being defeated. After the boss is defeated, the ranks are determined by who did the most damage, and the rewards are doubled compared to Free-4-All mini-games. Players who are defeated by the mini-boss don't gain anything, and if everyone's defeated, they lose 10 minor currency. Boss Mini-games These mini-games happen at the end of the very last turn. Each board has a unique Boss to fight against. They're mostly the same as Mini-boss Mini-games, with some differences: *The rewards are: First place gets a Major Currency, 2nd gets 20 Minor currencies, 3rd gets 16, and last gets 10. *If everyone is defeated, the battle must be re-done until it is completed with at least one remaining member. After the battle is completed, the final results of the board are shown. Sdrawkcab Mini-games Sdrawkcab Mini-games are copies of the Free-4-All Mini-games, but with one difference: you need to do worse than everyone else to win! Prizes are inverted, with last place getting 10 currencies, first getting 2, and so on. Not all Free-4-All Mini-games are copied in this style, to avoid mini-games like Bowled Statement basically going with nobody throwing any Wall-nuts, however. Click... BOOM! (Sdrawkcab version) *Description: One of these levers is the one that detonates that big bomb! Be the first to find it! *Hint: After a player gets blasted, one lever is removed from the field. *Hint 2: If all players are unlucky enough to pull the non-detonating lever, the levers get reset. *Ranking Style: Elimination